I'll Save You
by maiswriter
Summary: Natsu is always saving Lucy so this time Lucy was determine to save Natsu.
1. Chapter 1

_I will never let you fall_

 _I'll stand up with you forever_

Lucy coudn't believe her eyes. She can't comprehend what she's seeing right now. His pink hair has horns growing, his straight back invaded by a wings spread apart, his usual fangs was big and terrifying but the worst of all was his eyes, his usually bright and comforting onyx eyes is now black and empty as if he didn't recognize the voices around him.

 _That's because he doesn't,_ Lucy realised.

Lucy was captivated with fear and hopelessness. _Stop it,_ she told herself, _there is no giving up on fairy tail!_

"NATSU!" She screamed.

Natsu turned to look at her and for a fleeting moment she was surprised to see his onxy eyes and then went back to its black ones. She looked around hoping someone saw it too but they were too frightened to notice the sudden change in Natsu's eyes. For Lucy, it was all the encouragement that she needs.

 _This time, Natsu, I'll be the one to save you._

Lucy pushed off the black cloak that Gray had put on her awhile ago. She was wearing the same clothes that she wore when she saw Natsu at the Grand Magic Games. She hoped that it will help in bring back Natsu.

 _My Natsu._

As she walk towards Natsu, she could hear everyone's shouts telling her that it was not safe to approach Natsu, that he _wasn't the same._ Lucy knew that, she knew that the Natsu she was approaching is E.N.D. and it wasn't safe to risk her life in going near him but she has to try.

1 meter, that was the distance she kept. Everyone was about to come near her and take her to safety when a familiar light shoved them away. She turned around and found Loke.

"I trust you, Lucy." He whispered.

That was all Lucy needed.

As she have been walking, Natsu has smelled her and turned to look at her. She couldn't read any emotions in his black and cold eyes. She heard a laugh coming from behind Natsu. She knew it was Zeref taunting her. How dare this bastard try to take Natsu away from Lucy. How dare him think that he can sever his bond to Fairy tail, to Lucy.

"I don't know what you're trying to do, daughter of Layla," Zeref said, "but if you willingly risk your life for it, then be my guest."

 _Shut up you bastard!_

Lucy stared at Natsu. His pink hair dirty with mud and blood. His clothes ripped in different places. His cheeks bruised. His lips has a cut in it and was currently dripping blood. He looked so scary and dirty.

''Natsu," she whispered. She knew he can hear her. "I know somewhere deep inside you, the real Natsu is still there so why are still letting this monster control you? You're not a monster, Natsu! You're a boy who keeps his promises.''

She took one step.

''I thought you weren't going to let anyone make Erza cry because she was suppose to be this scary and confident girl and crying doesn't suit her but right now Erza is crying, Natsu. Also, I thought you will always believe in Gray so that he can believe in himself, but right now you're making Gray doubt himself. You're hurting Master, Natsu, remember you told me that no one will hurt Master as long as you are alive? Why are you the one hurting him, Natsu?"

She took another step. She looked and saw the fluttering of Natsu eyes as the monster tries to take hold of him.

''You're hurting everyone, Natsu'' she whispered. "You're hurting me."

 _You want to join Fairy Tail, right?_

"Just stop it, Natsu! I can't watch you like this. It's too painful! Stop whatever you're planning! It isn't funny!" She felt tears run down her cheeks.

 _Let's form a team!_

"Partners protects one another, right? Partners are always there for each other, remember?"

 _We don't want someone like you, Lucy. We want someone that is you!_

''You're always saving me, Natsu. Please let me save you"

 _You're Lucy of Fairy Tail. This is your home to return to._

"Please listen to me. This isn't you, Natsu. You're not Etherious Natsu Dragneel, you're Natsu of Fairy tail, you're Igneel's son, you're Salamander... You're my Natsu.''

She took another step. Tears still falling down from her face. She looked at Natsu and was satisfied to see some changes. He's fangs went back to its normal sizes. She took another step. His eyes was flickering from onyx to black and back again.

 _You were amazing._

"My Natsu doesn't hurt his nakama. My Natsu treasures Fairy Tail and won't let anyone ge away from hurting it. My Natsu is still alive and he'll beat the crap out of Zeref!"

 _You're weird._

"My Natsu loves fire. My Natsu enters my house without my permission. My Natsu loves getting into fights with different people. My Natsu doesn't listen to anyone but he listens to me... Sometimes. My Natsu is reckless. My Natsu is always ful of surprise. My Natsu is tough but deep inside he's a big softie. My Natsu is always there with an adventure in his back pocket."

 _Lucy!_

"Please... I want to have more adventures..."

 _I won't let anyone steal Lucy's future!_

"We still have to protect the future, remember?" She walk again towards him when she saw that his dragon wings are gone. She's now standing infront of him. She knew she was digging her own grave but she couldn't care less. She did the only sensible thing she could think of, she buried her head in his chest and wrapped her arms around his torso _._ "I still believe in you, Natsu."

 _I don't know what all went on, but you saved my ass, Lucy. I get the sense you did, anyway._

"Please... Natsu. Please." she whispered. She felt an arm wrap around her waist and and a hand craddle her head. She let out another sob when she felt safe and secured, the same feeling she gets when her Natsu is around. Finally she have him back. She felt his hold tighten. _Tadaima!_

"I didn't know I was yours, Lucy." He whispered in his incredibly annoying voice that Lucy _loves_ so much. She looked up and saw his beautiful onyx eyes dancing with its usual fire. Shining with mischief and playfulness. It was so captivating. Lucy smiled.

''Lucy," he whispered.

Oh how she love it when he say her name like its the most precious thing in the world.

She then did something she thought she have no couage to do ever, she kissed him. She felt his rough lips on her and it was majestic. The sligt pressure he seem to add to her lips was wonderful. She felt his tongue glid over her lips, asking for permission. _You may enter,_ was what her lips reply. Their tongues fighting for dominance, Lucy couldn't think straight anymore.

They pulled away. Lucy was surprised to see that Zeref was not killing her for taking away his monster. She then thought that maybe somewhere in Zeref's black and rotten heart that he may actually love his little brother.

She turn her attention back to Natsu who was grinning like mad. She blushed when she realize they had their 1st kiss in front of everyone. It's just what she needed, more teasing from Cana, Levy and God forbid Mira!

 _I love you, Lucy._ His eyes whispered.

"Ready to defeat this bastard, Lucy?"

 _I love you too, Natsu._ Her eyes whispered back.

"I'm all fired up!"

Lucy turned around and saw her _nakama._ They were all fired up!

 _Maybe we can't help feeling scared alone! But we're all right here,together! We've got our friends close by! Now there's nothing to fear, because we are not alone!_

 _I'll be there for you through it all_

 _Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

 **AN:** FIRST EVER FAIRY TAIL FIC! HOPE YOU GUYS LOVED IT!


	2. A different ending

Once Lucy saw the horns, wings, fangs and claws she didn't think twice and run towards Natsu.

She didn't listen to shouts of her guild members. The only thing she could think of was; _I have to save Natsu._ Without a care on her life whatsoever, she ran and ran until she reached him.

"NATSU!" She screamed over and over again until her throat was raw.

Only a few more steps and she can finally save him.

"NAT- ahhhhhhh!"

Natsu came up to her in a flash and Lucy screamed as he thrust his claws into her stomach. She looked up and saw his black eyes empty. "Natsu..."

"LUSHI!" She heard Happy screamed.

At the sound of Lucy's and Happy's voice, Natsu's eyes regain its twinkle and then his horns, wings, fangs and claws were gone. Slowly Natsu came back to reality and he saw his hands inside of Lucy's stomach he pulled it out quickly.

"Lucy..." Natsu whispered.

Finally Lucy's legs gave up and she fell down. Natsu quickly caught her and he rested her head into his lap.

"Lucy..." He whispered again.

"Natsu..." Lucy said. Her eyes kept on closing on its own.

"WENDY! HELP LUCY! PLEASE. WENDY!" He screamed. "WENDY!" Then he felt a hand on his face forcing him to look down on the girl he just hurt.

"Wendy..." Lucy coughed. "Can't save me... use... powers... suck END... out... planned... using... on Zeref... you... more...im...por...tant..."

"Lucy..."

Natsu's eyes started to get blury and his throat was dry. He couldn't believe he did this to her.

"Lushi!"

Natsu looked up and saw Happy fly towards them. Happy grabbed Lucy's left hand and held it to his head.

"Happy.." Lucy whispered. "Take care ... of Natsu."

"A-aye!"

Nastu noticed that Fairy Tail had circled them. Everyone was there.

"Lu-chan."

"Bunny girl."

"Love Rival."

"Lucy."

Lucy turned her head slowly to face Fairy Tail. "Minna..." She smiled that beautiful smile that Natsu loves. "Arigatou, Fairy Tail."

"Lucy," he heard the members whispered.

"No. Please don't go." Natsu whispered. He burried his face into her neck and wrapped his arms around her. Pulling her closer to him.

"Natsu..." Lucy whispered.

"You can't go, please. Don't leave me, Luce." He begged. 'It's more fun when we're together, right?!"

"Natsu..."

"Please. Don't go. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry-"

"Natsu..."

"I already lost you once I can't lose you again. Don't go. Stay with me, Luce. Please stay."

"Natsu... Look... at... me..."

Natsu lifted his head from her neck and rested his forehead against hers. His tears falling down on her face. Her tears freely falling.

"I... love... you..."

"I love you too, Luce."

"Thank you..."

 _"I want..."_

"...For the..."

 _"... To have more..."_

"... Adventures..."

 _"... Adventures..."_

And with that Lucy smiled and it was beautiful. Then she closed her brown eyes. Never to be seen again.

"LUCY!"


End file.
